Denmark x Reader One Shot: Good Morning, Sweetheart
by RussiasLilSunflower
Summary: Just a little reader x Denmark fluff. It's my first story with Denmark, so I tried (shrugs). Please give me some feedback if you like it.


Mathias' arm was lazily slung around my waist, his body was pressed firmly against mine, when I awoke that morning. His soft breathing tickled the back of my neck, "Mat," I turned to face him. His eyes remained closed, he was adorable when he was asleep. I smiled at the sight of him sleeping, his face was relaxed, but somehow that everlasting smile of his remained like it was plastered to his face at all times, no matter what he was doing. His smile, that's the first thing I always notice when I look at him. How his eyes twinkle and how he looks so childlike and carefree, that's what really hit me about him. No matter the circumstance he was always happy, making sure to brighten anyone's mood if he could. I chuckled and kissed his nose. How could I be so lucky? His deep blue eyes fluttered open at the touch and he smiled, "Morgen, skat" His voice was deep and throaty, "Glad to see you woke up." I teased, running my fingers through his golden hair, "You haven't been awake for that long, have you?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, "Well no." he smirked and grabbed my hand "Just be glad that I woke up before noon." He teased, kissing my hand. I raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you didn't! Normally after a drinking episode like last night you would." I stated. Mathias looked at me and scoffed, "Who me? I would never do such a thing! Who even drinks anymore?" I shook my head "Mathias Kohler, sometimes…" I trailed off and looked up at him, his eyebrows creased immediately as our eyes locked, "Was I that bad?" he asked, his blue eyes melting into a softer puppy dog look. I smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair, "No, not really. You were your normal, drunk self." His eyes brightened at the statement, "Nice! Did I piss Norge off?" he asked "You sound like you're proud about that." I said, laughing at his question, "Hey, it's not normal, drunk me unless I piss Norge off." He explained, sitting up and leaning back against the head board. "But you always piss Lukas off." I said, leaning against him and laying my head on his bare chest. He snickered, "That's true." I giggled and wrapped my arm around him, damn his laughter was contagious. Mathias rested his hand on my head and stroked my hair slowly, "We should probably go eat. I heard Tino was making breakfast." I said, placing a kiss on his chest. "Tino made breakfast? Alright, let's go!" he replied, sitting up as quickly as humanly possible and jumping off of the bed. He was so excitable.

"Tino, where's the food?!" Mathias called at Tino from across the kitchen. "Voi peeveli! Did you have to do that?" Tino exclaimed, spinning around to face Mathias. Shrugging, Mathias sat at the bar across from Tino, "I know you're loud, but you should know by now not to scare me when I'm cooking!" Mathias snickered, "What's the worst that could happen, you stabbing me?" he joked "Or me hurting myself then Berwald coming after you." Mathias scoffed "He couldn't hurt the king of Europe if he tried." He boasted. Tino rolled his eyes and turned back to his cooking. I sat beside Mathias and punched him in the arm playfully, "What?" he asked, smirking at me, "You know not to scare Tino!" I scolded "He didn't hurt himself!" he exclaimed innocently "He could have!" he sighed deeply "Maybe you'll have to punish me then." He said, his blue eyes looking over me. I blushed at his mentioning of punishing him. "Get a room." Lukas said in disgust "Oh, you're just jealous Norge!" Mathias said looking up at Lukas as he walked in front of the bar to the fridge, "Jealous of you? In your dreams!" he replied, reaching into the fridge, "When will everything be ready?" Lukas asked Tino "Soon, as long as a certain loud mouth stops distracting me." Tino stated "You haven't had your coffee, have you?" Mathias asked. Tino sighed in annoyance, "Stop teasing him." I ordered, grabbing Mathias' hand, "Oh, I'm just joking with him!" he said, smiling down at me. I smiled back at him, "Like you said, he hasn't had his coffee yet. I don't think he understands the concept of joking right now." I explained, pecking his lips. He was so childish.


End file.
